


100 Victories

by Achika



Series: Victor [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets, drabbles, and side stories for Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gamemaker

Hanamiya hated Kiyoshi Teppei on sight. Well, that’s a little harsh, he’d not liked Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi had gotten on his nerves, but the _hate_ didn’t come until Kiyoshi was in the Arena. 

He was _too nice_. In his interviews and in the Arena. It seemed like that stupid smile of his never faltered, no matter what was happening around him. It crawled under Hanamiya’s skin. Even when he was asleep he couldn’t escape it, and nothing from the Games had ever so thoroughly gotten to Hanamiya before. 

Hanamiya made it his mission to get rid of that smile, throwing everything he could think of at Kiyoshi Teppei. 

Nothing. Worked.

When Kiyoshi survived the fire, Hanamiya vowed to work harder.

When Kiyoshi, weak from dehydration, still managed to behead the venomous snake before it could bite him, Hanamiya threw his chair into the wall of the control room.

When Kiyoshi used those big hands of his to hold onto a ledge and not fall down a chasm after the damned _earthquake_ Hanamiya caused, Hanamiya wanted to scream. Imayoshi’s mock sympathetic looks weren’t helping. Everyone had caught on to Hanamiya’s grudge by now.

That night Hanamiya dreamed about Kiyoshi’s hands on his hip, gripping hard enough to bruise, and that smile pressed into his neck, and was disgusted with himself in the morning.

When _finally_ it was down to just Kiyoshi and one other tribute, Hanamiya grabbed them both with constricting vines that would crush them. 

And Kiyoshi Teppei still somehow managed to reach a knife and _cut his own leg off_ at the knee, which enabled him to get free. The vines killed the other tribute and Kiyoshi was made Victor. 

Hanamiya could barely breathe through the force of his hate. Even the sound of Kiyoshi’s screams as he’d sunk the knife into his own skin was the coldest of comforts. 

Kiyoshi showed up to the crowning ceremony with a limp, which Hanamiya took vicious pride in. 

“So you’re Kiyoshi Teppei, huh?” Hanamiya said, when Kiyoshi sat down across from him the night before he left to go back to his District before the Victory Tour. He still had that dumb smile on his face. “I’m sorry about your leg. These games are so dangerous,” Hanamiya continued, mustering up all the fake sympathy he could. 

Kiyoshi wasn’t dumb, no matter what Hanamiya insisted. He just kept smiling. 

“Thanks to the Capitol I’m able to get around just fine,” he said blandly, like he hadn’t said it a million times to reporters. Like he wasn’t talking to the man who had caused the injury in the first place. 

Hanamiya gripped his fork tighter. 

Surely President Shirogane wouldn’t mind if Kiyoshi arrived at the train tomorrow a little worse for wear?


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it weren't for Those Meddling Kids.

Shirogane frowned. On the screen was Akashi Seijuurou, small and soft with two red eyes, smiling at Caesar Flickerman. 

_“My will is absolute. I’ve never lost at anything in my entire life and I don’t intend to start now,”_

The clip changed. Aomine Daiki, looking bored with the entire interview process. 

_“The only one who can beat me is me,”_

Another change. Midorima Shintarou, prim and proper.

_“Man proposes, God disposes,”_

Murasakibara Atsushi, long limbs sprawled everywhere. 

_“So annoying. I’ll crush them all,”_

Kise Ryouta, smiling oh so prettily. 

_“I never forget to return a favor,”_

Nijimura Shuuzou, before that damned rainbow arm band.

_“I’m not soft hearted. Teikou isn’t a buddy-buddy kind of place,”_

_“Teikou”_

_“Teikou”_

_“Teikou”_

_“Teikou”_

_“Teikou”_

Shirogane’s wine glass shattered when he set it on his desk too roughly. 

He stood, walking over to the television screen. The images of the ‘Miracle Victors’ were frozen there. 

“This is one battle you won’t emerge victorious from,” Shirogane said darkly, and the screen went black.


	3. Late Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu realizes some uncomfortable truths.

Kasamatsu was getting ready for bed when there was an insistent pounding on his door. Curious, he looked at the little viewscreen that connected to the camera on his porch. 

“Damn it Kise,” Kasamatsu sighed, and went to open the door. 

“What do you want? Do you realize what time it is?” Kasamatsu said, glaring at the blonde who was leaning against the doorframe. 

“Kasamatsu~! Hi!” Kise said, smiling brightly. It was a little dreamy and fuzzy at the edges, and Kise’s eyes were glazed. 

“What the hell. Are you _high_?” Kasamatsu asked incredulously, dragging Kise inside. 

Kise smelled like a brothel inside a brewery. 

“I don’t know what it was they gave me, so probably!” Kise said, giggling. “Wow, you’re so strong, Kasamatsu~,” 

“Why would you take something when you don’t know what it is?!” Kasamatsu nearly yelled. He really wanted to hit Kise, just a little so he’d realize just how stupid he’d been, but couldn’t make himself do it. Kise just looked too pathetic. 

“I couldn’t say ‘No!’” Kise said, looking horrified at the very thought. “They were Very Important People,” 

“Why are you here, Kise?” Kasamatsu asked, helping Kise to the couch. The blonde could barely walk.

“I don’t know. Maybe because you don’t like me,” Kise looked thoughtful. “So I still feel safe with Kasamatsu,” 

Kasamatsu sighed. “Don’t be stupid,” _I like you just fine_ , he didn’t finish. 

Kise snuggled against Kasamatsu happily. 

“Ugh, you really need a shower,” Kasamatsu said, shoving lightly at Kise. It did nothing to discourage him. “Should I call someone? Nijimura maybe?”

Kise made an unhappy noise. “Noooo. ‘m too tired, can’t I just stay?”

“Fine, go to sleep then,” Kasamatsu said. 

Kise looked up at Kasamatsu, and his smile was nearly blinding. 

“That’s why I like Kasamatsu. He always listens when I say ‘No,’” 

Kasamatsu froze, an uncomfortable dark feeling building within him. “Kise?”

“I almost never say ‘No’. Not unless they want me to,” Kise hummed, closing his eyes. “But Kasamatsu doesn’t want me, so it’s ok, and you always hear it even when I don’t say it,” 

Kise fell asleep, head resting on Kasamatsu’s shoulder.

That dark feeling in Kasamatsu’s stomach settled like a boulder – heavy and not moving anytime soon.

Kise was the opposite of sober.

Kise never says No.

Kise felt _safe_ with Kasamatsu, which implied that he _didn’t_ feel safe at that party with those Very Important People. 

Suddenly, Kasamatsu was seeing Kise’s life in an entirely different light, and it made him want to throw up. 

But that would have to wait until morning, when Kise was back with Nijimura and the others, because at the moment Kasamatsu refused to move, in case he accidentally woke Kise up.


	4. The Journalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao really enjoys stirring shit up.

Takao watches the live feed of Kuroko’s victory interview from the control room. The moment the word ‘Avox’ leaves Kuroko’s lips, the shit hits the fan. 

Phones start ringing off the hook, and Takao would be all the money he’d ever see in his entire life that at least 10 of those calls are President Shirogane himself, yelling at them to turn the feed off and stop the broadcast. 

When they find out they _can’t_ stop the feed, there’s panic. Everyone starts running around like they’re in the arena, desperately trying to figure out how to cut away and figure out what’s wrong. 

Takao chokes on his laughter when Nijimura gets on stage and pretty much accuses Shirogane of murder. 

With a few keystrokes, Takao relinquishes control of the feed. He’s pretty sure Shin-chan and the others got their point across. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Takao’s boss asks, yelling to be heard over the desperate cheers as the feed goes dark and Takao grabs his jacket off his chair. 

Takao grins. 

“Are you _kidding_? Where’s your journalistic integrity? I’m going to get _interviews_ about that mess,”


	5. survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya and Kiyoshi have a disagreement

“You should be careful,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Me?” Hanamiya said, confused. “But I’m just an innocent guy doing my job why – I can’t even say that with a straight face,”

“I was being serious, Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi said.

“Your concern is touching, it really means a lot that you care even after every-“ Hanamiya burst into laughter. “Oh man, your face is priceless. Idiot,” 

Kiyoshi shoved Hanamiya into the wall, using one hand to hold him in place and used the other to force Hanamiya to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m trying to keep you alive. If you’ll remember, I’m pretty good at surviving, so maybe you should _take my advice_ ,” Kiyoshi said lowly. 

For a moment, Hanamiya’s face contorted into something angry and horrible, before smoothing again into confidence with an edge of gleeful malice. 

Hanamiya raised an arm and dug his nails deeply and painfully into the back of Kiyoshi’s neck, leaning up and forward to match Kiyoshi’s intensity. 

“If you’ll remember,” Hanamiya said, his voice dripping with mockery. “ _I’m the thing you survived_ , so maybe you should realize that _I don’t need your protection_ , Iron Heart”

Hanamiya kneed Kiyoshi in the dick in a quick, decisive move that made Kiyoshi release him. 

“If the Miracles want to bring down the president, good for them. If you think I’ll shed a tear when Shirogane bites it, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought you were,” Hanamiya said harshly. 

Kiyoshi still looked skeptical. 

“Fine,” Kiyoshi said reluctantly. 

Hanamiya was sure that wasn’t actually the end of the conversation, but hopefully the little revolution that Nijimura’s pets were planning would be over before Kiyoshi brought it up again.


	6. Number 2

The dangers hidden in the arena were numerous. Kuroko had spent the last 2 hours trying to outrun and outmaneuver a trio of large, vicious wolf-like creatures that looked nothing like any of the real dogs he had ever seen. 

Being nearly invisible didn’t help so much against an opponent that could smell you from a mile away, and despite all the stamina training Nijimura had tried to drill into him, Kuroko was faltering. 

Kuroko rounded a corner and nearly ran straight into another wolf mutt. He tripped, trying to stop himself.

The wolf growled.

“Nice dog. Good dog,” Kuroko said, trying to calm himself more than the wolf. 

He gripped his knife, ready to go for the throat as soon as it pounced. 

The wolf stepped closer, sniffing at the air and studying Kuroko, and that was when he noticed the wolf’s eyes.

It was kind of hard not to recognize eyes you had seen in the mirror every day of your life. 

Kuroko felt like he was going to throw up, though he wasn’t sure if that was from the shock or all the running he’d just done. Probably both. 

Kuroko could hear the other wolves behind him, catching up quickly. 

There was no way he could take on four mutts at once. 

The wolf with Kuroko’s eyes began to growl, and Kuroko tensed even more tightly. 

The others had caught up now, Kuroko could hear them not even 10 feet away.

The wolf with Kuroko’s eyes bared it’s teeth, got ready to attack and…ran right past Kuroko, attacking the other wolves viciously. 

“Good dog,” Kuroko said again before taking off at a sprint.


End file.
